The Flower Child
by ordermask
Summary: There is No Bella-there is a girl named Mia-she is a special girl with special powers-she doesn'y remeber any of her child hood-except one small memory of topaz eyes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I won nothing-nothing belongs to me-I do not own twilight

Disclaimer: I won nothing-nothing belongs to me-I do not own twilight

Note: I just want to let you guys Know-that the scars that I used for my character-is from the dark night-that does not belong to me at all-nothing belongs to me

There were only two distinct memories of my child hood that I could remember.

There was one good one, and one dreadful one, unfortunately the dreadful one was more clear; then the happier one.

I new that I had never lived with my birth parents, I new that much. I remember crying in a forest then being held in very cold arms, and soft singing in my ears. I knew I stayed with loving people, they were a big family I new that much. I didn't remember what there faces looked like, all I knew is that they all had this warm loving topaz eyes.

Then I could only remember being eight, I couldn't remember the years before that. The only reason I remember being eight, which is when the event happened. I remember staying with a man named Michael, he was a tall man about 6'3. He reeked of smoke and whiskery. He was a drunk and a fiend, one night he lost it and went crazier that usually. He took a blade in my mouth, and dragged it across my mouth; leaving a disgusting scar; on my pale smooth milky white skin.

He killed himself after wards, his dead body laid next to mine for day; his blood and mine mingled together. It wasn't till the next day till a neighbor found me and brought me to the hospital.

They doctors told me there was nothing that they could do to help my face, which the scars would never heal. It broke my heart, which I would have to live with the reminder of this man, every time I looked into the mirror.

Over the years I traveled to foster homes to foster homes, some were decent some were bad; but not as bad as Michael's. Some pitied me cause of the scars, kids made fun of me calling me Scarface, ugly, pointing there fingers at my face. Mothers would steer there children away from me, as I walked by.

I never had any friends.

If I wasn't even more that a freak already, I my tenth birthday; I woke up with these weird powers. My hair started changing colors, from its original sliver ringlet hair; which wasn't already freaky enough. To purple, blue, pin, green, brown, it would go from long to straight, wavy, curly. I had to walk around with a beanie on my head and a hoodie for almost a month till I could control it.

Then when I thought I could get that out of the way, another power came to me. It happened when I was twelve; I was outside at lunch drawing; which was my passion. I was looking up at a tree-to see a squirrel cleaning its self. I tried to sketch the damn thing but it kept moving.

'Can you please stop moving' I remember muttering.

Then I clearly heard 'Do you mean me' came a squeaky voice

I gasped as I looked up; there stood the squirrel on its hind legs, looking at me with its big brown eyes.

'Yes' I said looking around to see if anyone was looking at me 'Can you understand me?' I asked slowly

'Yes' the squirrel squealed 'I never heard the big people understand me before' the squirrel said turning around chasing its tale.

From then on I could talk to animals; they were more interesting to talk to then humans. And I had a lot more animal friends than I did human.

As the years went on I traveled from different homes, and I found new power. I could talk to plants, they would whisper things to me; telling me how beautiful I was and how special I was to this earth. I never understood what they had met, trees were really weird and cryptic; so I didn't talk to them that much.

I could also make plants appear out of nowhere, it was pretty cool. I remember one day I was really happy, I had gotten a good grade at school. I squealed as I had gotten into my room, and flowers shooting up from the carpet; Rosés, daisies, baby's breath, lilies, and tulips; and a little tree grew in the corner of the room.

As the years went on I adapted into my powers very well, and I resided into a small town called Forks. I lived there with a woman named Eve; she was one of the kindest foster parents that I had ever stayed with.

I've lived with her since I was fourteen, she was a sweet old lady at sixty-two; but had the heart of a twenty-year old. She was always going on dates with younger men, she would go partying, clubbing, whatever those young kids do these day. But she defiantly didn't look twenty years old. But she was aging beautifully she was a slim lady, not many wrinkles, snow white waist length hair; green eyes that had a twinkle in them like a teenage girl.

My life was pretty content as a normal seventeen year old could get, I went to High School, had a few close friends, hung out at the Mall. Did everything a normal teenage girl with do, except for the whole power thing? My life was content at the moment.

But little did I Know things were going to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing-nothing belongs to me

Disclaimer: I own nothing-nothing belongs to me. I just want to let everyone know, that I used the scars that the Joker had from The Dark Knight-I do not own that-it does not belong to me at all.

I got up Five Hours late for school, which I did three times a week. Its not like I was lazy or something, I worked at a restaurant called Sookies; I always work double shifts. I needed the money; I was trying to save up money to go to college. You see Eve was not well off in money, she tried hard; and provided as much as she could for me. But there was only so much you could do.

I got up from my bed and stretched my limbs trying to get the kinks out of my sore muscles, working a eight hour shift is not good on a teenagers body. But what can you do, I gotta bring in the cash.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and combed through my sliver ringlet hair. I wanted to switch it up and change my hair color with my ability, but people would notice; I mean you could only die your hair so many times. I surveyed myself from the mirror as I wiped the fog away from the mirror, I grimaced.

I had shoulder length sliver ringlet hair, with bright sapphire eyes, pale milky smooth skin with no blemishes, high cheekbones, pouty red cherry lips, slim body, decent sized chest, flat tummy. I would have been a very beautiful girl, if it wasn't for the damn scars. It was a ever day reminder of what that evil man did to me, even though he was gone; he will always still be with me.

He left his mark on me, for the rest of my life.

I left my hair down, put some black eyeliner to bring out my eyes; it was probably the only feature that I like on myself beside my perfectly straight white teeth. I slipped on some blue jeans slightly baggy, with a bottle cap belt. A gray white beater, with a old green fisher man jacket, and quickly slipped on my worn purple converse. I slipped on my gaudy rings that covered all my finger, and a dozens of sliver bracelets on both wrist.

I hurried down the stairs, grabbing my hello kitty shoulder bag; covered with rainbows, trees, and hello kitty with all her character friends. The bag only contained my art supplies, my school books never came home. There were always left at school, because my work was always finished before school even ended.

I hurried outside into the old orange vox wagon, I had bought last year; to everyone else it looked like a piece of shit. But it was my baby, my pride and joy. It took pride in Lucy; yes my car had a name. It took me at least four months, with straight double shifts for weeks to get this baby, I was very proud.

It was slightly drizzling as I drove up to the school, there was hardly any parking spaces left; besides a empty space next to the shiny Volvo. It shocked me-everyone at school had old rusty cars, I figured it must have been a kids birthday gift.

I jogged up to the front steps, right when I entered school I went straight to the main office; to inform them I was late. Immediately I was face to face with the vice principle of the school, Mr. Danes. He was a cool guy, always gave me some slack; since he new Eve.

I got special treatment.

"Ms. Sena , late again I see" he sighed crossing his arms over his chest

I crossed my arms over my chest "Why aren't we looking handsome today Mr. Danes" I smiled "Is that a new shirt"

He raised an eyebrow, never falling for my flattering "Mia-your five hours late for school" he said with a sigh

"Come on Mr. Danes" I sighed rubbing my forehead "I worked a double shift-I'm trying to save money for school" I said with sad eyes

"Mia you do this at least three-" I gave him the sad eyes and pouty look, batting my eyelashes.

"Try to be on time-next time" He sighed, as the bell rang

I jumped up "Success" I muttered,

"What was that!" he said sharply, I bowed my head "That's right-now get to lunch" he said as the bell rang.

"Thanks Mr. Danes" I called as I walked out of the office.

I hurried through the crowded hallways of the school, trying to get to the cafeteria. Some of the kids whispered and pointed at me as I walked down the hallway. It never got old, three years at this school; and not one week goes by when some kid rude or brave enough ask about the scars but I always ignore them or make up some stupid story.

I never told anyone what had happened to me.

I made my way to my locker, and spinning the combo in quickly before the bell rang. I shrugged off my jacket, into my locker. As I shut the door, I was face to face with the queen Bitch of the school. Britney Murphy, tall slender blenched blonder hair; make-up caked onto her face. Clothes to short, or to tight; I wonder how it was legal.

The moment of my first day at this school, there was not one time she didn't make fun of me. Freshman year, she would push me to the floor, kick me, spit at me, call me names. Clown, Scarface, joker, and etc. she never got tired of it, she loved to see the pain in my eyes. But over the years, I had gotten over her name calling, I had to let it go; there was nothing I could do to make her stop.

So I dealt with it.

"How are you doing this morning Scarface" she teased, I rolled my eyes

I picked my Hello kitty bag onto my shoulder " Doesn't this get old for you" I asked "I mean-you should just give up" I said fixing my shirt

She leaned onto the locker crossing her arms over her chest "Maybe I should" she pondered "But its just so much-to make fun of that ugly face of yours-I'm glad I don't look like you" she said as she walked away.

"Nope" I said to myself "It never gets old"

I just made it into the cafeteria, as the bell rang. I was going to go into the lunch line, but I went to the vending machine, and got a granola bar and a apple juice. I made it to the back of the cafeteria to my table were sat my two best friends. The only kids I had ever new, that never judge me because of my scars.

"Hey bitch" Called Matt "Were have you been"

Matt Darley, I met him right when came here freshman he was like a big brother figure; always watching over me having my back. He was six-feet tall, he had ivory colored skin, toned body, beautiful green eyes, black shaggy hair with some purple in it; with tattoos that covered his neck and most of his chest.

"I had a double shift last night" I sighed as I threw my bag under the round table, and leaned into the chair.

"You work to much" Said Haley as she sat next to me

Haley kisser, she was my other best friend; I met her when she moved here sophomore year. She was a beautiful girl, but she never showed off her figure; she was such a tomboy. She had long wavy hair, toned body, slightly tan skin.

"Hey I'm trying to save money up for school" I said putting my feet onto the table with a groan.

"So did I miss anything in class? I asked taking a bite of my Granola bar.

Matt shook his head "Naw" he said with a mouthful of his sandwich

"Pig!" I scoffed as I threw my granola bar at him

He rolled his eyes and swallowed "Hey I'm a growing boy" He said taking another bite

"Matt if your grew anymore" I laughed "You would be just as tall as the Jolly Fucking green giant" Haley busted out laughing, getting a few looks from other students at other tables.

"Fuck you!" he said

I leaned back "Sorry darling I'm not your taste" I said "You would only go for me if I had a dick" I said sweetly

"Shut the fuck up!" He hissed throwing a fry from Haley's plate.

I rolled my eyes, Matt was so concerned about people finding out he was gay. It wasn't a big deal, people were really open minded these days. But he wasn't so worried so much because of our peers. He was worried of his dad finding out, his Dad was a hard ass; always giving him a hard time.

"Embrace your sexuality" I said with passion in my voice

He rolled his eyes at me "Shut up" he muttered taking another bite of his sandwich

"Come on" I began "Its totally hott-guys making out-is so fucking sexy" I informed him

Matt burst out laughing, he laughed so hard that he almost chocked on his sandwich.

"You're a crazy bitch" he smiled as he took a sip of his soda

I nodded my head as I opened my bottle of water, Haley taped my shoulder.

"Well something interesting happened today" she began chewing on a fry.

I laughed "What did Britney Murphy get caught having sex in the boys bathroom" I began "Again.

Not only was Britney a bitch, she was also the school whore. She has slept with half the athletic team at the school, and some of the band. And rumor has it that she slept with one of the sub teachers, but she denied it; but weeks later the sub got arrested at went to jail.

You be the judge.

"No" Matt laughed "We got some new kids today"

I raised an eyebrow "really?' I said

"Yeah" Matt said taking a sip of his soda " Five new kids-all Juniors-three boys-and two girls" Matt informed me

"Yeah and there the most beautiful people I had every seen in my laugh" Haley said with disbelief in her voice, Matt nodded agreement.

"Yeah okay" I said

Matt shook his head "Take a look for yourself-they've been looking over here since you sat down" he motioned his head across from our table.

They were all breathtakingly beautiful, they were all pale; chalk pale. They all had dark purplish under there eyes, like they haven't slept in days. The two girls were beautiful, but completely opposite for siblings one with small like a pixie, slim, she had short inky black hair very spiky. The other girl was tall, she was the most beautiful girl I had every scene. She had the figure every girl would be jealous of , she had long wavy blonde hair.

The boys were just as different, the first was burly like he worked out a lot; his dark brown hair was shaved. The second boy was tall and toned he curly blonder hair like a halo. The last boy struck out to me the most, they were all beautiful; but he was like a Greek god. He was not as toned as the boy with the Halo hair , he was slightly lanky. He had high cheek bones, with unruly but to perfect unruly copper hair.

"It's probably the scars" I said taking a sip of my water

Matt shook his head "That's what I though" he said as swallowed his soda and crushed the can

"No" he began "They were staring at you with interest or something-especially the inky haired one- she looks excited or something-she's kind of freaking me out" Matt laughed

"Yeah she looks like she wants to come over here or something?" Haley laughed throwing a fry at Matt

"Probably to ask were I got these scars from" I said quietly

Haley and Matt got really quiet, not sure how to respond. There never really asked about the scars, I knew they wanted to know; but I guess they didn't want to pry-I would tell them when I was ready.

I don't think I ever would be.

"Mia" Haley said softly, fidgeting with her fries on her plate not sure what to say

Matt sat up in his scars. "Not ever person who meets you wonder were the scars came from" he said trying to convince me

I scoffed "Yeah right" I laughed " Hey if I saw someone with scars like this-I would wonder to" I told them

"Mia come on" Matt said as I stood up

I threw my bag onto my shoulder "Hey its alright" I said reassuring them "Hey you guys wanna hang out after school I have some free time" I said with a smile

"Yeah sure" Haley said with a smile

Matt smiled "What you wanna do?" he asked

I smiled "Well-how about we smash later" I said as I held my arms up as I walked backwards.

"Yeah bitch!" Matt yelled

I pointed at him "You pick up the TV-I'll bring the bats" I told him

Matt and Haley high fived "I'll bring the goggles" Haley said

"Where you going?" Matt asked, I pointed to the clock and the bell rang

"Study hall" and I walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing-nothing belongs to me

Disclaimer: I own nothing-nothing belongs to me

Note: Please review I would love to know what you think-and if any of you want to make a video trailer out of my fanfics go write ahead. Oh and I do not own Hello Kitty-I so not own it.

I wasn't heading to a study hall class at all, it was really the art class room; were I would do most of my paintings at. Ms. Patty had somehow convinced the office, that I was helping her tidy up her classroom; and doing stock of supplies. But I wasn't, Ms. Patty loved to see my art work, she said it was very inspiring; someone my age to put so much detail into one painting, drawing, or sculpture.

The classroom was empty when I entered it, the walls of the room were covered in famous paintings around the world. Sculptures covered empty tables that were never use, most of them were mine; I had made over the years.

I headed to the back of the room, where a large gray cabinet; held everyone's canvas bag. Every student had a choice to store there unfinished work or to bring it home, I always went back and forth. I opened the cabinet surveying through the canvas bangs until I found mine, it wasn't that hard to miss. It was white, covered in a dozen of Hello kitty stickers; I was a big hello kitty fan.

I place the bag onto the table, and pulled out my latest painting; well it wasn't really knew. I had down the same piece over and over again, but no natter how many times I tried to finish-I couldn't bring out the way I wanted it to be.

It was the outlines of a girl, with long ringlet blond hair; there were not many details into the girl. They were very slight, fading into t he background. The only feature the struck out to anyone who would see it, were the eyes. The topaz eyes, I could never bring out the right color; no matter how many times I tried. I thought maybe was the type of person I choose, but know it didn't matter who I drew, it was never right.

It was like I was obsessed with the topaz eyes, it was the only memory as a child; that had made me somehow feel loved. I knew it was strange, but that memory of the people with the topaz eyes; looking at me with such love-I wanted to bring it out into the painting but I could never bring it to justice.

"Ah Mia!" Came Miss Patty's voice

I looked over to see a heavy set woman, with blood red hair; curled onto her shoulder. She always wore bright colored dresses, with different color scarves, with gaudy jewelry covering her neck, fingers, and wrist.

"Hey Miss Patty" I said with a smile placing the canvas down

She smiled as she made her way over to me "How is my favorite student doing" she asked with a bright smile.

"Alright-tired" I said with a sigh "I worked a double shift"

She leaned on her side placing a hand on her hip "Is that why you missed my class" she said as she raised her eyebrow and clicked he tongue at me.

"Guilty as charged" I said as my shoulder sank.

She waved her hand "I can never stay mad at you" She said with a smile, her eyes widen as she looked down at the painting

"Your finally finished" she said as she clapped her hands together.

I gave her a s ad smile "I wish" Her smile fell "I just cannot bring the eyes to justice." I told her with frustration in my voice.

She stepped behind me placing a hand on my shoulder "Its pure perfection" she said praising it "I had never seen so much passion, and color brought into a painting" she said placing her hand onto the edge of the canvas.

"You see perfection" I said with a heavy sigh "I see failure" I said placing the painting down flat against the table.

She chuckled "A true artist is never satisfied" She smiled patting my shoulder

She walked over to her desk, and ball out a box of color charcoal. "Well since I know your going to be starting over" she began, handing me the box " I had bought you another box of charcoal" she smiled

"Miss Patty" I began but she held up her hand.

She kept her hands over mine "I know you need to save up Money for art school" she said with a smile

"Thank Miss Patty" I sad grabbing my bag and placing the box inside.

She put her hands together "So I'll leave you to start over again-there is another canvas in the back room for you" she said pointing to the door in the back

"Thanks"I smiled

She waved her hand "Don't worry" she picked up her purse behind the desk "Now I must head off to the office to see Mr. Danes" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You know he is married right" I said placing a hand onto my hip

She clicked her tongue "Hasn't stopped me before darling" and she was out with a twirl

I let out a laugh and headed to the back room, for a new canvas and a stand.

"What am I going to do?" I murmured to myself as I placed the black canvas of the stand. I opened my bag, pulled out my charcoal, and I-pod.

"Lets get to work" I said as I pressed play on my I-Pod.

I started this time with a different face, this one was going to be another boy-or a man; I was still undecided. I picked up the black charcoal and started with the face, I was going more with an angular face; strong features this time-then the soft ones; I have been doing for a while.

I collapsed onto the stool as I threw the black charcoal onto the table in frustration. I had gotten the boy's face and trailed down into not very detailed clothing-but I wasn't sure what else I could do.

"Dammit!" I grunted as I ran my hands through my hair.

I gave a sigh and looked towards the clock; it was just a few minutes before the bell was going to ring. I let out a defeated sigh, and took the canvas and placed it into the bag; and back into the cabinet.

As I was placing the charcoal box back into the bag, I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked up to see a boy standing the doorway with his hands in his pockets. He had Bronze hair, pale skin, with dark circles under his eyes. He started at me for a long time, with his brow furrowed just for a bit. Then his eyes softened, he looked somewhat upset, happy, and angry. I was confused by his look, was it because of the scars?

"Hey your one of the new kids?" I asked zipping my bag shut

He didn't say anything, just kept looking at me with the same intense stare. I looked around nervously crossing my arms over my chest, feeling self conscious.

"You alright?" I asked-nothing

He stepped back from the door, and walked back into the hall; leaving me very confused.

"Weird" I muttered as the bell rang, I hurried over to my locker; avoiding the stares of my peers. I twirled my combo in quickly, pulling my jacket out; slipping it on.

As I shut my locker, I felt eyes on me; I looked across the hall.

Two of the other new kids were looking at me, it was the breathtaking blonde, and the burly boy. There were both leaning on each other, the burly one had a huge smile on his face as he looked at me. The blonde was had the same stare as her bronzed hair brother, but the look in her eyes held sadness and guilt.

I looked away from the stares, and walked the other way down the hall. I hurried down the stares, just wanting to get to my car and go smashing later.

"What the hell guys!" I yelled

My friends were sitting in the trunk of my car, Haley was sitting behind Matt who sat between her legs; while he smoker a cigarette. I took off my jacket and threw it at Matt's face.

"What!" he laughed "You shouldn't have give me a spare key to 'Lucy'" he said as he placed the coat in his lap.

I rolled my eyes "Not that you dip shit!" I yelled "No smoking in my car" I snapped as I threw the cigarette onto the ground. "The smell takes forever to get out" I said throwing my bag into the trunk.

"Hey you know how much those cost!" He yelled

I rolled my eyes "Do you know how much medical bills will cost!" I retorted

"Yeah yeah" he muttered, I ruffled his hair and kissed him on the lips; it was nothing sexual it was a friendly thing we did-I did it with Haley too.

" So what time you guys want to meet" Haley asked as she wrapped her arms around Matt's Neck.

"Maybe Five-Haley's backyard" Matt said looking up at Haley, who nodded in agreement "You?" she asked

"Fine with me" I said with a shrug "But I want to see the receipt before we do anything Matt" I said pointing a finger at him

"It was only one time!" he said throwing his arms in the air

I shoved him lightly in the chest "One time, that had the three of us running from the cops" I snapped "No more of stealing shit ok" I told him

"Alright" Matt said with a sigh

Haley slapped Matt's knees as she pushed him off of her "Well we should get going" she said as she put on her baseball cap.

"You guys want a ride?" I asked closing my trunk

She shook her head "No-Matt's taking me home" she began, I gave a nod

"See you at five" I said giving her a kiss and the same with Matt.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket, as I opened the door I happened to look into the rearview mirror. I looked behind me to see the black inky haired girl, another one of the new kids looking at me.

She seemed to be very excited, tapping her fingers on the hood of the sliver Volvo over and over again; as she bounced on the balls of her feet. I looked around nervously and laughed.

"Is everything alright?" I asked

She smiled at me with a perfect smile "It will be" she said simply

I gave her a questionable look, expecting a answer to what she had but nothing came from her mouth. I opened my car door, and shut it with a loud clank.

"I'll see you later I guess" I said with a laugh as I started my engine.

She leaned onto her car, and placed her gin on her hands "We will" she said with a giggle as she emphasized on the word 'We'

"Alright" I said, I shook my head and pulled out of the parking lot.

"It was so weird guys" I said as I threw off my jacket onto Haley's lawn

I watched Haley twirl metal bat in her hand "That's does sound weird" she said as I pulled my gloves on.

"Hey are you sure they were all looking at you?" Matt asked taking a drag off of his cigarette

"yeah" I pulled on my goggles "I mean the bronzed hair one was looking at me, as he stood in the doorway of the Art room" I said as I twirled the bat in my hand.

"Are you sure-" Haley began

I rolled my eyes "Yes!" I snapped "I was the only one in the room" I said with a sigh

"All of the Cullen's" Matt asked

I furrowed my brow "Well-wait you know there names?" I asked

"Yeah" He nodded

I throw my hands in the air "Your saying this now" Haley said shoving his shoulder.

"Well I didn't think it was important" he said shrugging his shoulders

I let out a exasperated sigh "We have been talking about this for five minutes" I informed him "So what's there story?" I asked

"Well they all moved from Alaska-there all adopted" he began "And there all together with each other" he said

"Ewww!" Haley squealed "That's gross"

I rolled my eyes "There not related dumbass" I said

"It's still gross" She said sticking her tongue out at me.

I laughed "So what are there names?" I asked him as I crouched down onto the ground leaning on my bat.

"Well the Burly guy and the blonde girl are together" he began "There names are Rosalie and Emmett" he told us as he threw the cigarette onto her lawn.

"Matt!" Haley yelled pointing as her lawn, but her ignored her. " The short girl is named Alice and the blonde boy is Jasper-there together" he told us

"So what about the bronze one?" I asked

He gave me a sly smile "What you interested?" he asked, I shoved him

"No dumbass" I said with a annoyed tone 'What's his name"

He rolled his eyes "Edward" he said simply "And he is single" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"And Hott" Haley chimed in "He's like-

I sighed "Pure perfection" I said "Wish I had a guy like that"

"Well he is single-"Matt began as he put on his goggles, I held up my hand to stop him

"Yeah right-he is to breathtaking" I began "He wouldn't want to go out with scarface" I sighed as I stood towards the old TV

"Mia-" Haley began

I rolled my eyes, "Forget it" I said with a sigh "Who wants to go first?" I asked

Matt Smiled "Ladies first" he said motioning his head to me

I smiled and twirled the bat in my hands, I swung that bat over my head; and let out one big swing-and

BAM!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight-or Hello Kitty-or anything I own nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight-or Hello Kitty-or anything I own nothing

Note: Please review guys-or I will stop writing this story

That night after Evie went to the hospital for her night shift, I decide to head out to the forest to visit my animal friends. I loved it when Evie had night shifts, so I could sneak out at night; I rarely had time during the school year to see them since I had work and school.

I changed into some black shorts with a blue and white tie dye shirt, with my worn out purple converse. I slipped on a gray hoodie, grabbed my house keys and headed out the front door, locking it. I went to the side of the house and grabbed my bike; I got on and rode down the driveway down to the sidewalk.

It was a twenty minute bike ride to the forest; I hid my bike behind some trees, and headed down the dirt road. When I had finally reached my destination, I smiled. Trees surrounded the green pasture, flowers slightly starting to bloom, but I could fix that. I ran forwards and collapsed onto the grass, flowers sprung out from the ground.

I let out a giggle as they started to tickle my skin "Hey guys I'm back", suddenly the wind picked up and the trees started to whisper to me, scolding me complaining how long I had been gone for; I never liked talking to trees.

They were always complaining.

"Mimi!" I called leaning on my elbows, I heard a rustle threw the forest, loud stomping reached my ears; my friend was here. There just a few feet away, was a big grizzly bear around seven feet tall.

"Mimi!" I squealed as I jumped up, Mimi ran towards me her head flopping up and down; she tackled me to the ground nuzzling her head against mine. She licked my face over and over; so much that I probably didn't have to take a shower.

"I missed you white haired one", she spoke to me, as she sat back on her butt looking down at me

"I missed you to Mimi" I smiled rubbing her head, which she nuzzled into.

She licked my face, "I'm hungry?" she asked, if bears could pout that's what she would be doing right about now.

I jumped up onto my feet, I held out my hand; an apple appeared in a white mist.

"You want this?" I asked teasing her, as she starred down the apple, Mimi jumped up on her hide legs, walking towards me. I threw the apple into the air, and an orange, Kiwi, and a mango; appeared into my hands. I started to juggle them as I spun around in a circle teasing her, I laughed the whole time as she started to growl, in annoyance.

"Go get it!" I yelled as I threw the apple fare into the forest, she flew past me into the forest, I started to throw the others once she disappeared into the forest after her.

I laid back in the grass, as the flowers spoke to me asking me about my day, they were always curious; since they never ad any human interaction before. The trees still bugged me as I ate strawberries that I conjured, where have I been-you're so lazy! We want to talk to you; god no wonders why they always got cut down.

"White haired lady your back!" Came a squeaky voice as something soft collide with my chest making me fall back onto the grass, I looked up to see Winky the red haired fox.

"Hey there Winky" I said with a smile, as she snuggled into my lap. "You want a strawberry?" before I could even finish she cobbled down the one I was holding in my hand.

I laid back into the grass, and listened to Winky as she told me about her day. How she found a bunch of pinecones which she had thought they were some type of weird fruit, she complained on and on how about those devil cones she not exist; she always tripping over them or accidently eating them.

"Yeah and this damn squirrel laughed at me" she trailed on and on about the Pinecone incident. I rolled my eyes, as I conjured a orange, I peeled it as I was done: Winky went suddenly quiet.

"What you want a orange to" I laughed as another one appeared in my other hand. Suddenly she started growling and hissing, I stood up as I watched her bare her teeth; and stood on her hide legs. I had never seen her do this before, I thought maybe it was Mimi; but they were friends.

"Winky?" I asked softly, looking down at her "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me with intense eyes "Your being watched?" she hissed as she looked into the forest.

My heart fell into my stomach, someone had seen me; I was going too exposed. I was going to be sent into a lab, studied and going to be cut into a million pieces; and put into jars.

"Are you sure its not a animal?" I asked softly. She shook her head as she motioned her head to the forest. I followed her eyes at the edge of the forest; there stood Edward Cullen looking at me with intense eyes. His arms were inside his pockets as he looked at me with the same frustration look that he had during school, he made his way towards me; I recoiled back..

"Wait Mia!" I heard Alice's voice from the forest, there stood Alice behind her brother; as Edward held her back with his pale arm at her stomach. Then I ran, I ran all the way home; I had forgotten my bike but I didn't care.

All I could think of, they saw me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing-nothing belongs to me people

Disclaimer: I own nothing-nothing belongs to me people.

Note: Please review and tell me what you think-bring up any ideas that you have for the story. Oh and if anyone want to make a trailer for any of my Twilight fics go right ahead, just let me know.

I just had about two hours before I had to get up, and before Evie came home. I hurried into the house, wet straight upstairs into the shower. I scrubbed myself so raw, that pale smooth skin was turning red; I knew that was a sign to get out.

I was shaking by the time I had gotten into my room, I had to sit onto my bed and take deep breaths; to calm myself. They both saw, both of the Cullen's saw me, I'm sure there were going to tell there family. And then everyone at school would know, then everything would got to hell.

But something in the back of my mind also strung out to me, when they saw me; they didn't look shocked at all. They just stared at me the whole time, what is it with that family; there always staring at me-never saying anything.

I was going to stay away from them, avoid any eye contact; keep my distance. But how could I do that I go to school with them. and since I wasn't at any of my classes, some of them could have class with me; that was Fucking great.

I let out a long sigh as I got up from the bed, and opened my closet. I put on a pair of blue jeans, with the same bottle cap belt; that I had made in art class last year. A tight black white beater, I wrapped a dark purple sparkle scarf around my neck; I but a thin layer of black eyeliner as usual. I looked in the mirror, my hair was still wet, I shook my head and it was instantly dry.

I loved my powers.

I shook my head thinking of the hairstyle I wanted today; and it changed just what I wanted it to look like. My sliver hair was straight today, with eight thick pieces of hair were curled into two different colors; they were both a deep black and dark purple-that shimmered with sliver sparkles.

I slipped on all of my gaudy jewelry, and my old worn purple converse; as I made my way down the stairs. I headed into the kitchen to get something to eat, I opened the fridge there was nothing. I had forgotten to go shopping, I would have to do that after school; I was glad I didn't have work today.

I left a note for Evie, letting her know I was going food shopping and I would be late coming home. I grabbed my Hello Kitty bag and car keys and I was out the door, and headed to my car 'Lucy'.

I was about an hour late for school, so I decided to head to the corner market to pick up some breakfast for me, Haley, and Matt. I picked up a box of my favorite donuts, and a jug of apple juice.

The parking lot was still empty when I had arrived, there were only a few cars; some belonged to teacher one or two belonged to some kids. I got out of my car I looked the doors, except the trunk I left that open. I sat inside sideways in my trunk, pulling out my I-pod. I sat there for about five minutes my stomach started to growl; I opened the box of doughnuts-and stuffed one into my mouth.

"Hey you got breakfast for us?" Haley questioned as she rode up on her bike

I stuffed another doughnut in my mouth "Hell no!" I said as I swallowed

"Shut up" she laughed as she took the box of doughnuts from and she sat between my legs. "Anything to drink?" she asked

"Yeah here" I told here as I reached for the Apple juice jug behind my Hello Kitty bag.

"Yum-its still cold" she sad as she took a big swig, I laughed as I took a doughnut from the box; that now rested in her lap.

"You're here early?" Haley asked, as she passed me the jug.

I took a big swig "So are you" I retorted, she looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

We sat in silence as we ate we talked about a few things, nothing important just some random things. We were half way through the box of doughnuts, before a loud yell came in front of us.

"Hey don't it all of them!" Came Matt's voice as he sat next to me, he grabbed three doughnuts and started shoving them into his mouth. I looked at with him with disgust, Haley let out a gag; as he chewed with his mouth open.

"Matt sweetie" I said sweetly at him, as I handed Haley the Jug "Your going to make us both vomit-if you keep chewing with your mouth open!" I shouted at him.

He rolled his eyes "Whatever" I sighed, as I handed him the jug of Apple juice.

"No backwash" I said as I wiped the crumbs of my hands.

Matt brought his eyes to me "So why are you hear early?" he asked with questioning eyes.

"Couldn't sleep for some reason" I lied, I hated lying to them

Haley looked at Matt with a look that said 'Yeah right' "Mia you always sleep" Haley began as she wiped the crumbs off her hands and shirt. "You always fall asleep in class" she told me.

"I just worried about saving up money for school" when it wasn't a total lie, I was really worried about saving money up; but the Cullen's knowing about my powers-bothered me more than the school thing.

"Ah Mia you worry too much" Matt said "I'm sure you'll get a scholarship or something-you acing all of your classes" Haley Nodded at him in agreement.

"Yeah yeah" I muttered, as I watched kids starting to arrive.

I pushed Haley out between my legs, and wiped the crumbs off of me; I took the empty box of doughnuts and the quarter filled Jug away from Matt.

"I'll throw these away"

In the parking lot, where three light post, and in the middle one of the light post was a dumpster. I carefully made my way through the crowd of kids, and trying to avoid cars, I through the box into the old moldy dumpster; I swallowed the rest of the apple juice; as I threw it away I saw a sliver Volvo park a few feet away from me-next to the middle light post.

All of the Cullen sat in the car, all there eyes were on me; even Edward as he parked the car. They didn't blink once the whole time there brother parked the car, and neither did I. I knew I should run or walk away, but there intense stares kept my legs glued to were I stood.

Once the car was shut off, the all stepped out of the car in a fuelled motion; just like something you would see in a James Bond movie. They stood there watching me, they didn't move from there spot; and neither did I. I was waiting for them to say anything, I assumed that maybe there were waiting for them same thing.

"Mia!" Suddenly Matt jumped onto my back; I let out a big Oof

He wrapped his arms around my neck and I placed my hands under his thighs, trying to hold him up; but he was a lanky boy he didn't weigh that much.

"Dammit Matt!" Haley yelled as she threw Matt off of my back onto the cement. "You such as fatass-you could have killed her" Haley said with a laugh, as she handed me my Hello kitty bag.

"Hey I'm not fat" Matt said with fake sadness "Am I Mia" He asked with a fake sob, as he grabbed me around the waist.

"No no sweetie" I said as I placed his head on my chest" of course not" he let out a giggle.

"See she loved me" matt yelled as he pointed a finger at Haley, who just rolled her eyes.

"Only because I have to" I said with a laugh, as I pushed him off me

He playfully shoved me "Bitch!" He hissed, I looked back at him with a smile "Only for you baby" I said sweetly giving a kiss on the lips.

"Well I got to head to class" he yelled as he jogged away from us "Later Bitches!" He giggled as he jogged his way up the stairs.

"God he needs to get laid" Haley said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey did you lock up Lucy" I asked as she handed me my keys

She nodded "Yeah-I put my bike in there" she said as we walked up the cement steps of the school.

"Hey do we have the Cullen's in any of our classes/" I asked her

She shook her head as we made our way to my locker "Just Lunch" she said with a shrug, I smiled "Well and Gym" my face fell

Just great.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything nothing belongs to me-I have NO claim on anything-Nothing Belongs to me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything nothing belongs to me-I have NO claim on anything-Nothing Belongs to me.

Note: All the Cullen's look like that Actors in the new Twilight movie-and if you do not like it to bad. Please read and review please.

My morning classes went to fast for my liking, I tired to sleep the first two periods; but I was so nervous about going to gym. I loved gym, I was very athletic it was probably the only class that I liked-well except Art. But today I couldn't even enjoy my art class, I just stared at my portrait the entire time; thinking about what had happened in the forest.

There was no doubt in my mind that Edward and Alice saw me, but what were they doing there in the first place. Did they follow me? Then I remembered what I said to Alice early that day 'I'll see you later' she responded 'We will. That confused me beyond belief, had they known? There was no way that they could suspect anything-but why would they follow me?

And there was no doubt that the two of them told there other siblings, you could tell the expressions on there faces; the way they all looked at me. That's why I was dreading to go to gym, I didn't want them coming up to me bombarding me with questions. I worried that they would tell people-but they would probably be accused of being crazy.

But you never know.

I let out a long groan as I walked out of English class; I dragged my feet as I walked down the hall with Haley and Matt making our way to gym. I was this closed to running out of the school, and hiding in my car; but I wasn't that pathetic.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Haley asked as we walked into the brightly lit gymnasia

I sighed as we made our way to the bleachers, that's were they did role call before we headed into the locker rooms to change.

"I'm dreading seeing the Cullen's" I said as I sat between Matt's legs

Matt leaned his head onto my left shoulder "Why they haven't really done anything?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No" I said as I rubbed his thigh "Well not really-I just don't like them staring at me" I said looking down, Matt kissed my neck in comfort.

"Maybe your just Imagining that there looking at you to much" Matt asked, as he wove his hand threw my hair; which soothed my nerves a bit.

"I think your wrong there Matt" Haley said with a nervous laugh

We both brought out eyes to her "Why?" he asked, with a furrowed brow

"Because there all looking at her right now" She said motioning her head to the left. We both looked down a few rows-there sat all the Cullen's looking at me with the same intense eyes, known of them blinking. Alice sat closely to jasper he held her hand tightly and her right leg rested on his left leg, Rosalie sat in Emmett's lap he ran his hand through her hair-as she rubbed his thigh; Edward sat all hunched over, leaning with his hands on his knees.

"O-Kay. Maybe. Your. Right" He said.

Haley rubbed my knee "Just ignore them sweetie" I smiled at her, I sighed and leaned back into Matt's chest.

"Ok roll call!" Called Mr. Lutz

I didn't bother to look up I just leaned into Matt's arms, as he wove his hands into my hair; almost lulling me to sleep.

"Amelia Sena!" A voice called, it was not Mr. Lutz

I ignored the voice for a bit until Matt shook me roughly "What?" I asked looking up at him, he motioned my head ; there stood Mr. Danes looking down at me with sad eyes.

"Something wrong?" I asked

He crouched down in front of me "Mia" he began softly, this was not good if he was talking to me like this; something was wrong.

"I just got a call from the Hospital" He began looking me straight in the eye. "Evie is in the hospital-she collapsed" he said softly.

I got up and pushed past him I threw my bag onto my shoulder, ran out of the gym; heading onto the way to the hospital. I ignored the yells from Mr. Danes as I exited the gym, and I pushed back hall monitors.

I unlocked 'Lucy' threw my bag into the passenger seat, and pulled out of the school parking lot. I must have broken ten laws as I drove to the hospital, I drove at least twenty miles over the speed limit. But I didn't care this was Evie, I lost her it would break my heart.

A few Nurses yelled at me as I parked on the curb next to the entrance to the ER put I pushed them out of my way. I ran down to the reception desk there sat a nurse with dark black hair in a high pony tail.

"Hello I'm looking for Evie Mercer?" I asked, my breath coming in gasp.

She looked at me calmly "Hold on just a minute" This bitch did not just tell me to wait, I watched her slowly look down at a chart; she smiled and looked up at me. "The doctor is with her now, why don't you take a seat" she smiled

"I want to see her NOW!" I yelled so loud that she jumped back.

She smiled sweetly "Sweetie-just sit down-" I slammed my hand down onto the reception desk.

"You remember the movie terms of endearment" I said hotly "Where the mother lost it begging for her daughter to get a shot-well that's going to be me in a second!" I yelled

"Uh" she stuttered

I leaned both of my hands onto the counter. "Where is she?" I whispered

She gulped "Down the hall-room 408" She whispered

"Thank you" I growled

I hurried down the hall pushing doctors and Nurses out of the way, when I finally made it to room 408; the door was wide open. I looked to see Evie laying in the hospital bed tubes in her arms, her face slightly pale; her long white gray hair askew on her pillow.

"Evie" I Gasped as I hurried to her bed side.

She looked up at me and smiled "What are you doing here?" she questioned me "Aren't you supposed to be in school"

"The hospital called the school" I told her as I sat down on the edge of the bed "I came straight here-when Mr. Danes told me" I said rubbing her cheek.

She leaned into my hand and smiled "What happened?" I asked softly

"I could answer that" came a musical voice from behind me, there stood a beautiful man; like a model. He was about in his mid thirties long blonde hair that was swiped back(He looks like that Carlisle in the new twilight movie) he was chalk white dark circles under his eyes.

"And you are?" I asked softly, as I turned my head towards him.

He was about to speak but he stopped looking at me intently, I thought maybe it was the scars; but he was looking into my eyes. He seemed somewhat happy and sad as if he could cry he took a deep breath as he looked at me, trying to recognize my face. He smiled at me, he looked at me as if he new me; or had not seen me in a long time.

"Sir?" I said trying to bring him out of it

He shook his head "Sorry" He laughed "I'm Dr. Cullen" God another Fucking Cullen, it was probably there father; I think Evie mentioned it once.

"What wrong with Evie?" I asked grasping her hand

He looked down at a chart that he was holding "Evie has a blood clot in her leg" I gasped as I covered my mouth, I assumed the worst "We caught it in time" He assured me

"Will she get better" I asked

He smiled at me warmly "Yes-we caught it in time" he said writing something down onto his clipboard "But she is going to have to stay here for a Two weeks or three at most" he began "Were going to have to keep an I eye on her-give her treatments-but she will recover" he smiled

"See darling I'm fine" Evie said softly as she placed a hand onto my cheek, bringing my face to hers.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you" I whispered sadly, as tears brimmed my eyes

"Your not going to lose me darling" She soothed, smoothing my hair back "I won't leave you" she grabbed my face in her hands and kissed my forehead.

"You better not" I whispered, as I placed my head onto her chest.

She rubbed my back trying to sooth my nerves which helped a bit "I guess I'm going to have to mend the house while you're here" I stated

"I don't want you there home alone" She said

I sat up and looked into her eyes "Evie it's alright" I laughed, she shook her head "I can handle it"

"I want you to stay with Dr. Cullen and his family" she said softly.

I shook my head "Evie I could stay with Matt or Haley" I said trying to get out of it.

"Dr. Cullen agreed with me" she said strongly "You will be staying with there family-as long as I'm in here" There was no way of getting out of it, her word was law.

"Alright" I said as I bit my tongue, I looked towards Doctor Cullen who smiled at me. "Thank you" I gritted

He nodded his head "Why don't you go home and pack" he smiled "One of my children will pick you up" and with that he walked out of the door

Once I was sure he was gone I snapped my head back to Evie "Please don't let me stay with them" I begged her "I don't wanna stay there please" I pleaded

"No your going' She snapped, I wanted to get down on my knees and beg, but I knew that would do nothing.

"I don't like there kids" I whispered to her

She sat up a bit "Why" she asked "Some of them came to visit the hospital-there very lovely children" she said with a laugh

"There always staring at me" I whispered, Evie rolled her eyes

She patted my cheek with her cold hand " You're a silly girl" I gritted my teeth

"Please" I whispered, suddenly a voice cleared behind us

I looked back to see Dr. Cullen looking at me he was holding a cell phone in his hand.

"One of my children will pick you up at Four" he smiled and walked out of the room.

Lovely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I own nothing-nothing belongs to me-Please read and review-I WANT REVIEWS! IF I DON'T GE THEM I SWEAR I WILL STOP WRITING THIS STORY! I own nothing.**

I nearly broke my front door of the hinges as I threw it open, I slammed it shut so hard that the picture frames on the wall fell to the floor. I was to fueled with anger to pick them up, I really wanted to throw them across the room; but I was sure Evie would not like that.

I didn't want to see them at school-didn't want to talk to them at school; now I had to stay with them for two weeks. I wanted nothing to do with this family, I'm sure there great people. But Alice and Edward saw me, and I was sure that all there other siblings new as well. I was scared I will admit, I was scared what they were going to do to me. I mean there father was a doctor right? He could take to there home cut me into tiny peaces and study me!

IM NOT GOING!

"I have to go" I muttered as I threw my bedroom door open, I knew I had to do this for Evie she was ill ridden-even with her in the hospital I had to listen to what she told me. Not just because she was my guardian-well that too-but she was pretty much the only caring foster parent that I had every had, I showed her respect she showed me respect.

I grabbed my white suitcase that was buried in the back of my closet, it was collecting dust. Which made me smile-I have been using this suitcase for years moving to foster home to foster home. But I had not left Evie's in a long time this was a real home for me-I would lose it if I was taken from here. Evie wasn't a mother to me-I knew that title belonged to someone else out there, but she was dear to me like a Aunt-I think she was the only person in my life to look at me the first time-And not see the scars.

She saw me first.

I hauled my white dresser doors open and started pilling clothes into the suitcase, Sweats, Shirts, Shorts, Tank tops, Leggings, A few skirts, Underwear, Tampons, Soap, Shampoo, Conditioner, Shaving cream, Razors, Tweezers, Some make-up-Which all went into a tote bag that I threw into the suitcase. Once I was done with that I grabbed My Hello kitty bag and hauled it onto my bed, I threw in some extra sketch books, My I-pod, My computer, My jewelry box, then I grabbed a old sox monkey that I had since I could remember.

My phone vibrated in my pocket the caller ID read Haley, " Hello, I said as I zipped up my suitcase.

"Thank God!" I heard her sigh in relief over the phone. " Is everything alright with Evie?" she asked

"They found a blood clot in her leg" I said in a monotone, as I walked down the stairs putting my things by the front door. "But they caught it in time"

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked, I walked into the kitchen hopping onto the counter.

"Yeah-but she has to stay in the hospital for a few weeks" I told her as I opened the fridge, I wasn't even hungry."They say she will be fine."

"Thank god" She said "So how are you?" she asked me softly, I loved how she cared.

"Not so good" I said, as I slid down onto the floor

"Mia they said she would be fine" she said trying to reassure me

I shook my head. "That's not it" I began "Evie wants me to stay at the Cullen's" I heard her gasp over the phone. "She doesn't want me to be alone for so long"

"Why?" she asked "Can't you stay with me or Joe?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I asked her, but she was clearly against it" I began "Once Evie has her mind set-that's it" I said with a laugh

She chuckled over the phone "That's dear old Evie for you"

My gut sank as the door bell rang; I gripped tighter onto the phone. "Well I have to go" I told her "One of them are here"

She cleared her throat. "Well I'll fill Joe in Sweetie" she said "Now just relax" she soothed me.

"Yeah well I'll try" I said walking slowly to the front door. "Hey I'll bring your bike tomorrow-night sweetie" I pulled my bags onto my shoulders.

"Love you like a two Dollar whore sweetie" she told me sweetly, I shook my head as I clicked her off; god I loved her.

Maybe I can just hide upstairs in my room, maybe they just forgot about me, I shook my head; knowing that won't work. I slowly turned the sliver knob and opened the door harder than I should have.

"Hi Mia" Came Alice's musical voice "I'm Alice"

She was beautiful, more than beautiful I was not sure how I could put it into words. Her dark ebony hair shimmered in the night, her perfect porcelain skin reminded me of butter, her figure was perfect.

"Nice to meet you Alice" I muttered grabbing my bags, her pale marble hands shot out to grab them from me.

"Let me take those silly" She smiled "Come along now" she easily took the bags and skipped off into her yellow Porsche, I stood there dumbfounded; how can someone be so smooth.

"T-thanks" I stuttered locking my front door "Hey is it alright if I follow you there in my ca-"

"Of course" she said "But no telling were we live" She said with seriousness in her eyes.

"I won't" I said taking my keys out, she nodded and skipped along to her car, she was a weird one.

Wonder what her family would be like.

Joe was right they didn't live in town, they lived way out of town; deep into the forest of forks. Talking about being paranoid, they even have a fence around the place; they live almost an hour out of Forks.

Who was going to spy.

My jaw nearly fell to the floor of my car as I pulled up to the Cullen's home, no strike that; it was a mansion. It was about three stories tall (Ok guys it looks just like the house in the twilight Movie-I don't wanna explain it).

"Wow" I whispered as I shut my car door

Alice giggled behind me "Well come on" she pulled me by my forearm, towards the glass door of the massive home. The home was very light and bright, the walls white, curtains cream colored. Paintings, African mask were put on the wall; from travels I assumed the have made.

"It's so light, and homey" as Alice led me up the white staircase.

She hooked her arm with mine, and looked and e with a warm smile; showing her gleaming white teeth.

"The family is so excited to meet you" she said with a squeal, and then her eyes softened "considering the circumstances of course." She said softly squeezing my arm.

"Its alright" I said with a shook of my head "They said it was caught in time. She will get better" I said "She has to" I said in a whisper

"Don't worry she will be fine" She said with confidence, it was like she new in some way Evie she would be fine.

When we entered the kitchen my nose was filled with a wonderful smell, garlic, sautéed onions, with chicken. It made my stomach growl; I heard Alice giggled from next to me.

" Sorry" I looked down with embarrassment " I didn't eat lunch", she patted my arm to reassure me.

The kitchen was just as nice as the rest of the house, granite counters, with wooden cabinets, the highest quality appliances. The counter was covered with all types of food. Salad, pasta, brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and some food that was still being cooked.

The Cullen children all stopped and looked at me, each one with a different expression. Jasper was hard to read, he looked as if he was to afraid to move; he just stood there with his eyes trained on me. Emmett was in the middle of dicing some carrots up it was a sight to see, burly Emmett cutting vegetables; he looked at me with a bright smiled. Then there was doctor Cullen, he smiled at me warmly; but his eyes held something I couldn't read. Rosalie expression was strange, she held a glass bowl filled with a bunch of lettuce; I assumed to be a salad. She was frozen not moving; it didn't even look like she was breathing. Her eyes held sadness, she looked as if she wanted cry; it confused me. And Edward was nowhere to be seen, I knew that kid hated me.

Then the older women in her early thirties looked at me with a loving smiled; it made me feel loved for a strange reason. I didn't even know here. She was about 5'7 with brown hair that came up to her shoulders, she was just as pale as the other Cullen's; she looked like the perfect mother.

"Mia where making Italiono for you" She steeping towards me with a warm smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Cullen' I said pushing my sliver hair behind me ear.

Her eyes held some hurt, which I didn't understand "Call me Esme dear." She seemed to struggling with that sentence, as if she wanted to say something else.

"It's lovely to meet you dear" She said

Then there was silence, not the awkward silence; but the type what not sure what to be said. They all stared at me with disbelief, as if I was really standing there.

"You have a lovely home Esme" I said breaking the silence.

She smiled "Why thank you, I designed it myself"

I looked around the kitchen. " I mean I never been a home such as this" I stared around in awe. " I mean foster homes are not the best place to live." Right at that moment, something shattered. The bowl that was in Rosalie's hand, broke in her pale hands; there was no possible way she broke that bowl; maybe it was old. She hurried out of the house, Emmett followed.

"Was it something I said" I said "Did I-"

Esme hurried towards me, wrapping her pale arm around me waist; she looked at me with a loving smile.

"Nothing to worry about dear" she reassured me "She just had a bad day" That was a very bad lie.

"Yeah Rosalie just gets moody sometimes" Alice said with a smile

Esme looked at me with pure love in her eyes, she looked as if she wanted cry; as if she hadn't seen in a long time. I didn't understand, I brushed it off for now.

"Come on let's show you your room" Esme said walking me up another white staircase.

The next few weeks were going to be intresting.


End file.
